


After the Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoyed Peter Parker, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Peter Parker, Overprotective Tony Stark, Pregnant Peter Parker, Pregnant Sex, peter is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh my God,” Peter whispered to himself when the word ‘pregnant’ showed up clear as day on the pregnancy test he’d taken - one of the fancy digital ones so that he wouldn’t have to guess. “Holy shit,” he breathed, sinking back down onto the now closed toilet seat and staring in disbelief at the test.He and Tony had planned this, of course. And yeah, maybe their relationship had been rather rushed and May still didn’t approve. Poor May nearly had a heart attack when Peter came to visit with a mating mark on his neck after his first anniversary with Tony. They got married later that same year and by then most everyone on the team had come around and supported them.But Tony had already lost Peter once. And Peter nearly lost Tony during that final battle with Thanos. They weren’t going to waste any more time.Now - Peter having just turned 20 and the amount of world-ending threats having diminished to zero over the past three years - they were trying for a baby. And after just one heat cycle, Peter had a positive test held in his hand and was frozen to the spot with a myriad of emotions flowing through him.





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is just a little (ok it's like 4.5k words but whatever) series of snippets into Peter's pregnancy with his and Tony's first kid full of ups and downs, surprises, and a very overprotective Tony Stark and frustrated Peter. 
> 
> I'm ignoring all the events of Endgame because well... fuck all that. Peter and Tony are alive and well. Thanos is dead. Also Tony and Pepper are friends - nothing weird going on there.
> 
> Just got a prompt for an overprotective worried Tony fussing over a very pregnant Peter and this is what happened so uh... Enjoy????

“Oh my God,” Peter whispered to himself when the word ‘pregnant’ showed up clear as day on the pregnancy test he’d taken - one of the fancy digital ones so that he wouldn’t have to guess. “Holy shit,” he breathed, sinking back down onto the now closed toilet seat and staring in disbelief at the test. 

He and Tony had planned this, of course. And yeah, maybe their relationship had been rather rushed and May still didn’t approve and most of the other Avengers were on the fence about the relationship for a long time considering Peter was barely 18 when he moved in with Tony. Poor May nearly had a heart attack when Peter came to visit with a mating mark on his neck after his first anniversary with Tony. They got married later that same year and by then most everyone had come around and supported them.

But Tony had already lost Peter once. And Peter nearly lost Tony during that final battle with Thanos. They weren’t going to waste any more time.

Now - Peter having just turned 20 and the amount of world-ending threats having diminished to zero over the past three years - they were trying for a baby. And after just one heat cycle, Peter had a positive test held in his hand and was frozen to the spot with a myriad of emotions flowing through him. 

They were going to have a baby. 

He should tell Tony.

That thought broke him out of his racing thoughts. “Hey, um, FRIDAY, where’s Tony right now?” he asked, instantly heading towards the lab when he got a response. 

“Hey, babe,” Tony greeted without looking up from his work when Peter came in. “What’s-”

“I’m pregnant,” Peter blurted out, cutting Tony off.

“Holy shit, are you serious?” Tony gasped, snapping his head up to stare wide-eyed at Peter. “Already?”

Peter nodded with a breathless laugh, walking over to Tony to hold out the pregnancy test towards him. “It’s positive. I’m pregnant. We’re gonna have a baby.”

Tony couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face, pulling Peter into his lap and kissing him hard.

\---

“Let me get that for you, babe, you shouldn’t be lifting stuff like that,” Tony fussed, taking the box from Peter before the Omega could even argue and nearly dropping it with a surprised huff because he didn’t expect it to be so heavy. “Jesus, Pete, what’s even in this? This is way too heavy for you to try and carry, baby. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Peter couldn’t hold back the eye roll he gave Tony. “They’re books. And yeah, I can. Being pregnant doesn’t just make all of my powers magically go away. I’m not going to go lifting cars - which I can and have done - but I think I can handle a few books, Tony,” Peter said with a hint of exasperation in his tone. It was endearing at first. How Tony fussed over him but by now - Peter 14 weeks pregnant - it was getting annoying, the Alpha treating him like some delicate flower. As if he wasn’t Spider-Man - the same person that helped him take on half of the Avengers, Thanos, and stopped buses with his bare hands before getting pregnant. 

“I’d rather not test that and have something happen to the baby,” Tony replied. “Please, sweetheart, just try to take it easy. Let me do the heavy lifting, you’re doing enough work as is growing our baby.”

“Fine,” Peter huffed. “Just… set them over there for now and try not to throw out your back, old man,” he snorted as he vaguely gestured towards the counter he’d cleared off earlier. 

Tony didn’t even respond more than an eye roll back at Peter.

\---

“Tony, c’mon,” Peter groaned in frustration, rolling and pressing his hips down against Tony’s hand, clenching around the fingers that were buried deep inside of him in a silent plea. “Just fuck me already - I need it,” he whined for what felt like the millionth time that night.

“Petey, honey, I don’t want to hurt you or the baby. You said you were sore after last night. Just let me make you feel good like thi- Ah! Pete, what?” Tony gasped as Peter forcibly shoved him down onto the bed to straddle and pin him. Peter’s rounded stomach - now 6 months pregnant - pressing into Tony’s mostly-somewhat-flat one (so maybe he’s let go a little in the past few months and lost what little abs he had before. Peter didn’t seem to mind. Anyways, sympathy weight was a thing, right? Yeah. That’s what it was, definitely.)

“I’m getting really fucking sick of this, Tony,” Peter growled, pinning Tony’s hands above his head and glaring down at him. “I’m pregnant. Not sick. Not injured. _Pregnant_. I still have my powers. I’m still stronger than you,” Peter reminded him with a tight squeeze to Tony’s wrists that had the Alpha groaning. “I’m _not_ going to fucking break and our midwife said that it’s safe to keep having sex up until I go into labor. So please, for the love of fucking God, Tony when I say I want you to fuck me just fucking do it.”

Tony, on the other hand, didn’t think he’s ever been more turned on in his life. Cock hard and aching at the way Peter pinned him, straining against the Omega’s slick-covered thighs. “Mmm… You want it so bad, why don’t you do it yourself, sweetheart?” he purred, rolling his hips to rub his erection against Peter’s ass. 

“Maybe I fucking should,” Peter snapped, not missing the way Tony’s breath hitched at the words. He let go of Tony’s wrists to sit up and reach back behind him to grasp and steady Tony’s cock. He didn’t waste any more time - Tony had stretched him more than enough and he was absolutely soaked from all of the teasing - before sinking down onto it with a little whimper. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Tony groaned, reaching out to grasp Peter’s hips and grind up into him.

“Uh uh,” Peter scoffed breathlessly, grabbing Tony’s hands to pin over his head again. “You don’t get to touch anymore,” he said, stretching over Tony's body to press at the release for the vibranium handcuffs that were built into the bed frame a year ago after some trial and error and a lot of other broken handcuffs. And bedframes. 

Tony couldn't do anything but let Peter fasten the handcuffs around his wrists. Peter wouldn’t let him do anything else and the reminder of how strong and capable Peter was, how much stronger he was than Tony, was such a turn on that Tony had to screw his eyes shut and take a few breaths to keep his knot from popping right then and there. It wasn’t like Peter to get so aggressive and controlling.

The part of it all that surprised Tony the most, though, was how much he liked it.

\---

“Hey, baby, what’s going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? Are you in labor? What’s happening?” Tony asked, shooting off rapid-fire questions because Peter had called him in the middle of a meeting.

“What? No. I’m fine. Just, can you grab some Thai on your way home? I’m craving some good pho. Make sure they give you some chili oil, too,” Peter requested. 

“Peter, sweetheart, I love you but you can’t just call me in the middle of a meeting to ask for food. You gave me a heart attack thinking something was wrong,” Tony said, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

“You’re still in that meeting? You said it’d be over by now - I thought you were just talking to Pepper or something. Why - Wait, why did you answer if you were in the middle of a meeting?” Peter asked.

“Because I thought you were hurt!” Tony snapped, the words coming out far harsher than he meant for them to and instantly Tony wished he could take them back when he was met with an almost eerie silence on the other end for a few moments before Peter spoke.

“Sorry. I-I’m sorry. I’ll um… D-Don’t worry about the food, just… I’ll see you when you’re home.” 

Peter’s voice was small and shaky and Tony definitely heard the little quiet sniffles between words. Fuck. “Hey, no don’t - babe, baby boy, sweetheart please don’t cry. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry for raising my voice, okay? Just please - text me with stuff like that. You know how worried I get.”

"Okay," Peter sniffled, "Can you still get Thai on your way home then?" He asked in a small, hopeful voice.

"Of course, baby. I'll be home in an hour or so. I love you," Tony said.

"I love you, too."

\---

“Tony, I’m fine,” Peter groaned tiredly. “It wasn’t even a contraction - the baby decided to kick me in the ribs and it woke me up,” he huffed, shifting around on the bed to try and get comfortable again.

“Okay, okay. I trust you,” Tony sighed as he watched Peter struggle to get comfortable, having immediately sat upright when he heard Peter moaning in pain. Even Tony would admit he’s been a little overly excitable lately. But who wouldn’t be when their Omega was so close to giving birth? Peter’s due date was just around the corner and the doctor said he could go into labor at any time now. “Need any help? A backrub? Water?” he asked, Alpha instincts still kicked into high gear as Peter huffed and grumbled in frustration, moving his many pillows around to try and get comfortable.

It was difficult. This far into his pregnancy. 39 and a half weeks along and absolutely miserable most of the time. And huge. Everyone kept asking if he was having twins which was also getting rather annoying. “I need you to shut up and let me sleep,” Peter grumbled, finally finding a halfway decent position with a pillow between his knees, one underneath his stomach, and two under his head. 

“I’m just making sure,” Tony said, settling back down onto the bed and moving to spoon up behind Peter. He slid a hand underneath Peter’s T-shirt that was stretched tight over his stomach, unable to help his smile when he felt the baby move.

Peter relaxed into Tony’s hold, feeling mildly guilty for snapping at him. But he was already halfway asleep so he made a mental note to apologize in the morning, resting his hand on top of Tony’s before he drifted back off to sleep.

\---

Waking up from his midday nap to his pants damp and sticking to his thighs was a little bit of a shock. Even worse when Peter stood up from the couch and he could feel a gush of liquid further soaking his sweatpants and his groggy brain slowly caught up.

"Oh fuck," he whispered to himself when he realized that it must have been his water breaking. He's been having contractions on and off since he woke up that morning but didn't think much of it because they didn't hurt too bad and weren't steady. "Oh fuck," he repeated a little more urgently as he realized that meant he was in labor. “Shit, shit, shit uhhh…” Peter looked around, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and, with shaking hands, calling Tony immediately.

“C’mon, pick up,” Peter muttered, now pacing back and forth anxiously. He needed his Alpha here _now_. 

“Hey, sweetie, are-”

“Baby’s coming. My water broke. I need you here like… now,” Peter gasped out. “Fuck,” he cursed, leaning against the wall when a contraction - a much worse contraction than before - seized up his stomach and back painfully.

"Wait, hey Petey, baby, what's going on exactly? Is the baby coming like… now-now? Talk to me, sweetheart," Tony asked, and even through the pain Peter could hear the scraping of a chair and ruffling papers that meant Tony was packing up and leaving. 

"Yes, Tony, my water broke, I'm having contractions, he's coming now," Peter huffed. 

"Fuck, okay. I'll be right there, babe. I'm gonna call the midwife. Remember to breathe," Tony said, "I love you and I'll be there soon."

"Okay, love you too," Peter managed before hanging up.

When he shifted he remembered his pants were still wet and finally it clicked in his brain to go change. He walked - well waddled, really - to his bedroom to get some dry pants on and tried not to panic. 

That was difficult, though, because all he could think about was the fact that in a few hours he would be pushing a baby out of his body. A big baby, too, if the midwife’s estimate was accurate. 

Just as Peter was wondering if maybe it was too late to change his mind and opt for a C-section, he heard FRIDAY greeting Tony.

A contraction hit just before the Alpha came flying into the room, Peter gritting his teeth and struggling to breathe between the pain and anxiety as he leaned against the dresser for support. He vaguely heard Tony fussing over him and felt a large, warm hand start to knead the muscles in his low-back. 

“Tony,” Peter couldn’t help but whimper as the pain faded off and he turned so he could cling onto Tony and bury his face against the Alpha’s neck. “I-I don’t know if I can do this,” he muttered shakily against Tony’s shoulder. 

“Of course you can, sweetheart,” Tony cooed - having to use every ounce of willpower not to match Peter’s panicking and instead try to calm him down. “We’ve talked it all out. I’ll be by your side the whole time. Andrea will be here soon just in case anything goes wrong. Baby, you’re the strongest person I know. If anyone can do this it’s you and I’m right here to help you.”

“‘M pretty sure Dr. Banner is stronger than me,” Peter mumbled, though he already sounded a little less panicked. “‘Nd Thor, maybe.”

“I don’t think so,” Tony said, “Babe, you’re amazing. You can do this. I know you can,” he encouraged, dipping his head down to press a soft kiss against the mating mark he’d left on Peter a few years ago. “I love you so much, baby.”

Peter sniffled and nodded. “I love you, too,” he muttered. He clung onto Tony through another contraction before he let go to pace around. Feeling restless now that he wasn’t in the midst of a panic attack. 

It wasn’t long before their midwife - Andrea - showed up and, to Peter’s dismay, found out that he was only 4 centimeters dilated. But, now that they had their midwife there and Tony was essentially glued to Peter’s side, Peter didn’t feel nearly as terrified.

It didn’t make the next 10 hours any less painful, though. 

Peter went back and forth between resting, pacing around, and standing in the shower. Tony supporting him every moment as he worked through increasingly painful contractions and coached him to breathe when they started to get really bad.

The last exam showed that Peter was 7 centimeters dilated and the Omega could feel the pressure on his hips starting to get worse as the baby descended but they were all pretty sure it would still be another hour or two before their son actually made an appearance with how slow Peter’s been progressing thus far. Still, they were getting close so Andrea went to gather everything he’d need while Tony had FRIDAY run a bath for Peter since he’d wanted to have a water birth. 

By then Peter had pretty much settled on their bed, laying down on his side or stretching his back out on his hands and knees occasionally because standing was just too tiring and uncomfortable at this point. He wasn’t too surprised at the shift of pressure, like a bowling ball wedging between his hips, when he first stood with Tony’s help. But then every step he took seemed to make that pressure worse.

The water, while it helped to soothe the tense muscles in his hips and back, did nothing to relieve that pressure as Peter settled onto his knees in the tub. The Omega didn’t think much of it until a contraction took his breath away and along with the contraction the primal urgent need to bear down and push came, too. Peter didn’t have much choice but to groan and grunt through the contraction, giving little pushes when the urge became too strong to fight but trying not to bear down until he could articulate to someone what was happening.

“H-Hey, Tony um… I-I uh… Ah, I-I think I - I think I have to push,” Peter managed, mind fuzzy with pain and panting for breath once the contraction was done. 

“It’s probably just pressure, babe. It’s only been like five minutes since Andrea checked you,” Tony soothed, kneeling on the floor outside of the tub to smooth Peter’s sweat-soaked hair down. 

Peter shook his head, face scrunched up in pain and concentration when another contraction hit. “Notjustpressure,” he squeaked out in one breath, unable to fight against it as he bore down and he could feel the baby descending. Quickly.

"Shit, babe, hold on. Don't push yet - let me go get Andrea," Tony urged, about to get up when Peter gripped his wrist hard enough that Tony was almost scared he’d break it.

"No. Don’t go," Peter whimpered, he wasn't sure how to explain what he was feeling or if he even could so instead he pulled Tony’s hand down and pressed it between his thighs. The baby wasn't crowning quite yet but Peter could tell that it was right there and would start to crown with the next contraction. 

It took all of Peter’s willpower to let go of Tony’s arm instead of holding on tighter when that contraction came. Crushing every bone in Tony’s wrist to a fine powder wouldn’t do any of them any good right now and, even in Peter’s pain-muddled mind, he knew that. 

Tony, however, was frozen where he was. His own brain short-circuiting when his fingers came into contact with a solid, hard mass that had to be the baby’s head. As Peter pushed, Tony could feel the baby’s head descend and crown and Tony was stuck between morbid curiosity, immense pride in his Omega, and feeling vaguely like vomiting. 

Peter’s hoarse cry as the baby came to a full crown snapped Tony out of his thoughts and into action. “FRIDAY, tell Andrea to get back in here now,” Tony said, hating how weak and shaky his own voice sounded. “Babe, hey, baby boy - Look at me for a second,” Tony cooed after taking in a deep breath. “Lean back against the side of the tub so we can see what’s happening,” Tony said, though wasn’t too sure if he actually wanted to see or not. 

With a pained whine, Peter carefully shifted to lean back and spread his thighs apart more and okay, yeah, no, Tony wished he’d never looked. There was absolutely no way a human should be able to do that and come out alive on the other end. 

Did Peter technically count as human, though? With all the spider mutations and everything? But there were all the other Omegas that went through childbirth all the time with little to no permanent physical damage that were definitely human. 

“Holy shit,” Tony gasped when, with a guttural scream ripped from Peter’s throat, he watched the baby - their son - leave Peter’s body. Head popping out before being quickly followed by the shoulders and the rest of his body.

Tony barely had the common sense to scoop the infant up out of the water, the baby crying almost instantly, just as Andrea rushed in. What even took him so long? Wait, had it been that long? Tony honestly had no idea. His whole sense of time completely lost. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours between when Peter said he had to push and now. 

All that mattered was that their son was here. Alive. Healthy. Crying and squirming in Tony’s arms and…

Not a boy.

“Can I hold him?” 

Peter’s voice, soft and shaky and tired, is what got Tony to tear his eyes away from their pup, a grin slowly spreading over his face. “Yeah. But he’s a girl,” Tony chuckled breathlessly - hardly even noticing their midwife fluttering around the room until he briefly crowded in to pull the plug on the tub and get the now red-tinged water draining and set a dryer-warmed towel down on the corner of the tub before he gave them space again. 

“I told you!” Peter gasped with a breathless laugh of his own as Tony settled the baby onto his chest and covered them both with the warm towel as the water drained. “I told you I was having a girl. Ultrasounds aren’t always right, but Papa’s spider-sense is, huh?” Peter cooed at the baby in his arms as she started to calm and settle against him. 

“Yeah, your Peter-tingle is pretty amazing,” Tony couldn’t help but tease, leaning over the side of the tub so he could kiss Peter’s cheek as his face turned red. 

“Okay, that’s it. I’m divorcing you and taking the baby. I’ll go live with Cap and Bucky. _They_ respect me, y’know,” Peter snorted - all joke and no threat. 

“Mmhmm, c’mon babe - let’s get you out of the tub. Can’t be comfortable,” Tony said, picking Peter up out of the now-empty tub to take him into their room after the Omega agreed. He was sure their midwife would probably want to get a good exam in, too. Make sure Peter didn’t tear. Clamp and cut the cord. Do all the things that being in a cramped space made it incredibly difficult to do. 

Which he did. Following them out after a few minutes - just enough time for Tony to get Peter settled into their bed. Tony had opted to sit behind Peter and let the Omega just lean against him so he could be close to Peter, out of the midwife’s way, and still be able to coo over their baby girl. 

Andrea did a quick exam and made note that Peter hadn’t torn - or that if he did, it had already healed - and clamped and cut the cord but otherwise let the new parents have time with their daughter while still just unobtrusively staying in the same room. Filling out paperwork and cleaning things up while they chatted about names. They’d had a name picked out for a boy since that’s what they thought they were having but only some vague ideas of what they might want to name a girl.

“We could name her Maria May,” Peter suggested. “May’ll cry when she hears her full name,” he said with a fond smile down at the now-sleeping newborn. “And it’ll be a good tribute to your mom.”

“Hmm, yeah. Yeah, I like that,” Tony agreed thoughtfully. They’d talked about it before - names in case they had a girl when they first found out Peter was pregnant. Maria was definitely a name that had come up a few times and Peter had mentioned, if they ever had a girl, wanting her middle name to be ‘May’. 

“Alright, Peter, Mr. Stark, I’m very sorry to interrupt but I will need to borrow your baby for a few moments,” Andrea said softly, “You’ll get her back in a minute. I just need to weigh and measure her and make sure everything looks good.” 

It was while Andrea was examining the baby that Peter started feeling contractions again. 

They took his breath away, but Peter knew that the afterbirth should be coming soon so he figured that’s what it was.

But they kept getting worse.

And there was more, intense pressure again.

Tony was getting Andrea’s attention just as Peter realized that there was no way delivering the afterbirth would hurt this much or feel so similar to giving birth to a full-term baby.

“Peter,” Andrea started in a calm, controlled voice when he went to check out what was going on and the Omega already knew exactly what he was going to say, “I need you to stay calm - you’re having a second baby. Push when you feel the need to and rest when you can.”

Peter was vaguely aware that Tony wasn’t taking the news as well as he was. And maybe it was the adrenaline, pain, or because Peter had already figured that out but he felt oddly calm about it. At least, he wasn’t panicking like Tony was. Peter wasn’t even sure exactly what Tony was saying but the sound and tone of his voice were distracting and grating as Peter was trying to concentrate and push.

“Tony, please - for the love of God - shut the fuck up,” Peter panted once he could, letting his head fall back against Tony’s shoulder and closing his eyes for the brief moment he had between contractions.

Luckily, Tony quieted down and instead rubbed a soothing hand up and down Peter’s arms and shoulders. Though he definitely had more questions and concerns. How the Hell had a second baby been missed? Of course, they opted out of any unnecessary scans but still! They had a few ultrasounds over the last nine months. But what if something was wrong with the baby? That’s what scared Tony the most. 

It only took a handful of pushes and a lot of cursing before the second baby was delivered into Andrea’s hands. It took a few seconds for that one to start crying but everyone breathed their relief when it did.

Both of the babies checked out okay. Both of them just over 6lbs and completely healthy thankfully. One girl - Maria May - and one boy - Benjamin Alexander.

It took a little rearranging - bringing the extra bassinet they had in the living room into their room. Well, Tony did. For once, Peter was more than happy to let Tony do the work and just lay back and rest. He was beyond exhausted and felt like he’d been hit by a train.

Pretty much as soon as everything was done and over with - bedsheets changed out, everything cleaned up, birth certificates signed, babies fed - Peter took a quick shower, pulled on the softest pair of pajama pants he could find, and crawled back into bed. Out before his head even hit the pillow. 

Tony wasn’t too far behind. He made sure both of their pups were all settled and sleeping before he joined Peter in bed. Exhausted from the mental rollercoaster the last 15 hours had been. 

Not that sleep lasted long for either of them when, not even two hours later, one of the babies started to fuss and cry which, of course, woke the other one up. 

Peter also felt like crying when he was woken up but he forced himself to sit up anyways. 

“Is it too late to change my mind about having kids?” Peter joked tiredly. 

“I’ll have to look up the laws on that and get back to you,” Tony chuckled as he scooped up Maria to gently hand over to Peter so he could check on Ben. “These ones are pretty cute, though, you sure you don’t want them?”

“Mmmm… I guess we can keep them,” Peter hummed with a little smile.


End file.
